In air conditioning systems such as those for motor vehicle use, a liquid accumulator is normally connected between the evaporator and suction side of the compressor to prevent liquid refrigerant from entering the latter while permitting gaseous refrigerant to pass. This separation of liquid, as well as its eventual return in gaseous form, is accomplished by either a straight or U-shaped pipe whose inlet end is positioned high in the accumulator so as to be open to receive the vaporous refrigerant flow delivered from the evaporator. A baffle mounted either on the ceiling of the accumulator or directly on the open end of the pipe, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,005, operates to separate liquid including refrigerant, oil and water from the vaporous refrigerant flow delivered to the accumulator and deposit same on the bottom of the accumulator casing. A desiccant is normally stored in the bottom of the casing to adsorb the water while the deposited liquid refrigerant and oil is eventually aspirated to the compressor through a bleed opening provided in the bottom of the pipe. While such accumulators have proven quite successful, they are typically a multi-part assembly and there remains a desire to both simplify the structure as well as reduce cost without sacrificing efficiency.